Rags To Riches
Rags To Riches is the fifth episode of Season 2 of The Evermoor Chronicles. It aired on June 5th, 2017. Plot Iggi mislays the map of the cryptstones. Alice was the only other person to see it so Iggi asks her on her first ever date to get the cryptstone locations from her. Summary The episode begins where the last one left off, Iggi being in The Stumpy Plum opening up Doyle's vault. Iggi quickly hides the map fragment in a pile of cloth as Doyle walks in. Iggi helps Doyle and takes some melons down to the store room. Alice walks in and collects the pile of fabric that people have donated for Bella's fashion pieces, taking the basket of cloth and the map fragment with it. Iggi runs back in and notices that the map is gone, panic clearly on his face. In the next scene we see Alice walking into the kitchen with the basket of cloth, Bella showing off her new dresses she's made. Bella tells Alice to put the cloth in the dyeing pot. Alice notices the map fragment, asking Bella if she really wants to dye it. Bella agrees to dyeing it and Alice puts the map in with the rest of the cloth. We next see Bella answering the door to Iggi, dressed in the dress made by the cloth from Doyle's shop. Iggi frantically asks where Alice is, but soon becomes distracted by Bella's new dress. He asks her if she remembers what was on the map fragment, which is at the front of the dress, but Bella says that Alice just put it in with the rest of the pot. Bella asks Iggi out, but he says no as he is way too distracted by the ruined map fragment. Iggi runs off and Bella stands there awkwardly. Iggi heads to his room and is seen talking to Davarin. Davarin is angered that Iggi has lost the map and begins to remove Iggi's cure. Iggi shouts at him to stop, saying that Alice saw the map and he can get her to remember where the stones are. Davarin says that he hopes so, or Iggi can consider his cure removed. In the next scene, we see Doyle teaching the art of 'Melon Carving' to the students at school. Alice is shocked and annoyed that it's on the curriculum. Iggi asks her on a 'Walk-A-Round' as Bella watches jealously, Alice agreeing to the 'Walk-A-Round' with him. Back at the Manor, Otto, Bella and Alice are playing pool. Otto explains that a 'Walk-A-Round' is a demigod date of the highest honor, much to the shock of the two girls. Alice begs Otto to get her out of it, confessing to Bella that she has never been on a date before. Otto says that she accepted the date, and therefore cannot get out of it. Jed walks in and says that Alice is not going on a date, and that he brought her to Evermoor to get away from bad influences. Now that Jed has challenged her, Alice wants to go on the date to gain his trust. Jed agrees to the date and leaves, Otto leaving afterwards. Alice asks if Bella will double date with her, which Bella reluctantly agrees to for her cousins sake. Alice leaves, Bella upset as she is 'heartbroken' due to her cousin going on the date with Iggi. We next see Otto explaining the complicated rules to the 'Walk-A-Round', causing much stress for Alice. Jake walks in and suggests a way for Otto to help her on the date. He shows them his and Ludo's technology, which includes an earpiece and a hidden camera. This, they explain, will effectively make it feel like Otto is guiding her through the date from where she is. Bella walks in with Cam and asks Otto on the double date with her, which he sadly has to decline as he promised to help Alice. Bella is upset that no one wants to date her, quickly turning to Cam and telling him that he now has a date. She walks out and Otto is clearly upset, but Cam promises to have a terrible time. Otto is grateful for Cam's gesture. Alice is next seen walking down the stairs of the Manor dressed for her date. Jed gives her a heartfelt talk, Jake, Ludo and Otto watching from the other room. Iggi walks in and shakes Jed's hand, Alice running off to get Jakey. Jed and Iggi talk awkwardly until Alice returns, Jed leaving as she returns. Alice explains that Jakey is her 'Animal of Majestic Bearing', Iggi chuckling and asking her if she's been talking to Otto. He explains that all of those customs were used in 'Walk-A-Rounds' thousands of years ago, Alice embarrassed by this. Bella and Cam walk in, Iggi shocked that Cam and Bella are coming with them. We next see Otto give Alice a series of instructions through the earpiece to get her through the date, all of which go horribly wrong. Cam jokes about Alice never being outside, Alice responding sharply back. Iggi changes the topic to the map, Alice saying that she can somewhat remember the spots on the map. Iggi explains that they are wildflower meadows, everyone believing his cover story. Jakey suddenly starts barking wildly, the camera panning to the risen cryptstone in the woods. Iggi moves the group hastily away from the stone, not wanting his cover to be blown. The group continues walking, Alice noting how she remembers one of the spots being nearby. Iggi snaps at her, quickly apologizing and saying that she must think that he's a really bad date. Back at the Manor, Jake spills his drink all over the controls, Ludo yelling at him and calling him a 'Big Elephant'. Alice hears this over the earpiece and calls Iggi it too, leading to an awkward atmosphere in the group. Jakey starts barking and spinning frantically, Alice losing control of her as she runs off. The group catches her and Iggi goes back to the marks on the map, saying that he really wants to find those flowers. Alice begins choking on a bug and accidentally spits one onto Iggi's cheek, everyone standing there in shock. Alice apologizes frantically, Alice admitting that Otto has been speaking to her through the earpiece. She gives Iggi the earpiece, admitting that she prefers a guy who enjoys the indoors. Iggi apologizes too, explaining that he should've stopped it before it got too far. The group begins to walk on, Jakey barking frantically once again. Bella, who is holding her leash, gives her an odd look before pulling her along again to catch up with the others. Otto is next seen Iggi and Bella talking together on their mini date, clearly upset by it. Bella asks about Iggi's obsession with the 'flowers', him replying by saying that he's a flower lover. Iggi says that he has to leave, kissing Bella on the cheek goodbye. Otto sees this and quickly shuts all of the equipment off, too upset to watch any longer. Cam and Iggi leave, Alice and Bella now sat alone with Jakey. Alice turns to Bella, saying that Iggi must've not liked her after all. Bella tells her to not take it personally, and that it's not wild flowers. Bella tells Alice to close her eyes and asks if spots on the map are in various places that they visited whilst on the date, which Alice replies to by saying that they are all there. She explains that Jakey barked every time they were near one of the spots on the map, and that dogs sense danger. She says that whatever Iggi was looking for is dangerous. She says that Otto was right, and that there is something suspicious about Iggi. We next see Otto sat in the living room of the Manor, still upset about what he witnessed earlier that day. Bella walks over and sits down beside him, saying that she is sorry. Otto is hopeful, asking if she is sorry for Iggi kissing her. Bella finds this funny, saying that the date was wonderful. Iggi is seen walking into his room, Alice's earpiece still in his pocket. He listens in on the conversation, where Bella is explaining to Otto that something is suspicious about Iggi, and that maybe something inside Iggi is scared. She says that he is treasure hunting in Evermoor and that whatever he is hunting is not good. Otto asks if he found it, to which Bella replies saying that Jakey did. Otto realizes that everywhere she went crazy, there was a spot on the map. He says that they can't tell Iggi, who finishes listening in his room and puts the earpiece away. Davarin appears at his mirror, remarking that Bella just saved his life by indirectly telling him how to find the stones as the episode ends. Cast Main Cast * Georgia Lock - Bella Crossley * Sammy Moore - Otto * Ben Radcliffe - Iggi * Alex Starke - Ludo Carmichael * Finney Cassidy - Cameron Marsh * Scarlett Murphy - Alice Crossley * India Ria Amarteifio - Lacie Fairburn * Georgie Farmer - Jake Crossley Recurring Cast * Clive Rowe - Mayor Doyle * Ben Hull - Jed Crossley * Christopher Brand - Davorin Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes